The Capitol's Secret
by LittleRedDevilKat
Summary: Everyone thinks that the dead tributes go home to be buried in their home district, but, do they really? Set when Peeta's in the Capitol.
1. WHAT?

**Rue's POV**

I should be happy, shouldn't I? I mean I'm an avox now but I'm alive. I'll never see Katniss, Peeta, or any of my family ever again. But being a former tribute, I get treated a little better than the other avox's here. They didn't cut out my tongue, they just used some sort of toxin, I think? But I'm alive. I'll never forget the pain experienced in the games. None of us will. I have seen the other tributes from my games around, Thresh, Emry (FoxFace) [Em-Ree], Cato, Clove, Marvel, Ian (district 3), Curly Fri (Jason district 4), and Glimmer. Wow, they seriously did something to her face because it looks ten times better than it did when the tracker jackers got to it. Well I guess today is done. For my owner at least.

**Cato's POV**

The games are done, and I didn't come out a victor. Instead, it was that district 12 scum. God how I would of enjoyed squeezing the life out of fire girl's lover boy. Next time I see them, I don't even care if it gets me killed but I will tear them to shreds. Well look like it's time to serve these Christmas trees again. I guess it's better than being dead.

**Peeta's POV**

President Snow: Now, Peeta, My boy. Let me tell you how this works, you give us information on where Katniss is, and we won't hurt you. But if you disobey or lie, you will be punished to an extreme amount. Do you understand?

Peeta: Yes sir. I promise not to lie, or disobey your commands.

Pres. Snow: Good. I will be back shortly.

YEAH RIGHT! Like I know where Katniss is, or even if she is alive. I just hope she's okay. Without her I have nothing, I mean, who knows what has happened to my family. I just wish I would have died the first games. None of this would be happeni- WAIT A MINUTE, DID I JUST SEE THE CAREERS FROM THE 74TH GAMES? This isn't real, they died. All of em'. Okay Peeta, you're dreaming. My name is Peeta Mellark. I live in district twelve. But am held hostage in the Capitol. I love Katniss Everdeen. I survived 2 hunger games. Okay I _think_ I was dreaming. I _think._

* * *

**__Hey guys!**

** srry i have been late with my other story wizards of district 13. I have been busy with the end of school. But summers coming so that means ore free time to update! Plz leave your review! this idea just came to me so i decided i had to write it. Well Bye Bye 4 now!**

**LittleRedDevilKat**


	2. Suprises

**Pres. Coin's POV**

Katniss: Okay, I'm here. Now what's the big news?

Pres. Coin: Well, Katniss, we have assembled a team of highly trained D13 army members to go rescue those who are held hostage in the capitol, Annie, Peeta, and Johanna first. Then if there's time the others and some avox's.

Katniss: YAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE WERE GETTING THEM BA- Wait, why some avox's? They can't talk, what use are they to us? No offense Pollex **{I think that's how it's spelt}**.

Pollex: [Nods head]

Coin: Well district 13 is trying to help those tortured by the Capitol, hence our rebellion. So when I told our lab workers about this operation, they went straight to work on some antidotes. Ones to grow back the human tongue, and others to reverse the toxin they had given them to have the ability not to speak anymore.

Pollex: [jumps up and down excitedly]

Katniss: THAT'S GREAT! But, if there are people going to the Capitol, I wanna go too.

Coin: I know you'd want to Katniss, but it's far too dangerous for our Mockingjay to take part in. The next planned invasion to the Capitol is soon, so we have put Finnick, you and the other Victors once we've got them into training.

Katniss: Fine [glares madly]

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

Peeta: NO! KATNISS DID NOT KILL MY FATHER! SHE DIDN'T! I KNOW SHE DIDN'T!

Pres. Snow: Now Peeta, I said I wouldn't lie to you, she did in fact kill all of your family. Now I'll be back later. [Walks out of the room] HIGHER HIS DOSAGE!

Katniss did not kill my family, or did she? NO PEETA SHE DIDN'T KILL THEM! It's just the Capitol feeding me lies. Aside from that, with me "dreaming" about seeing the careers from my first games, I think I "dreamt" seeing Rue and Foxface, or as I now know, Emry. I'm not sure if this is real or if it's the constant drugging.

* * *

**Emry's POV**

Time for my new assignment, WHOPP-DE-DOO. I'm led into this fairly nice room where I see familiar golden blond hair. Wait, I know who this is, it's PEETA! I want to scream but it will sound to human like. After all the toxin didn't work on me. I also want to hug him, but I know I can't. But besides seeing some of my other familiar tributes from my games, this is the happiest I've been for so long. Right now I don't even care he is my owner. I'm pretty sure he won't treat me terrible. I never did anything to him. Except take some cheese from him in our games. I wonder how he has been doing after the games. I also wonder who the tributes were for the Quarter Quell, and what the twist was? I get brought out of my thoughts when I fell I'm being embraced by him.

Peeta: OH MY GOD IT IS YOU EMRY!

I nod in silence. Then he starts to cry, over me? Wow. He must have not seen anyone he loves for a while. I could see if it was my parents, but him?

Peeta: [whispers] _I've been captured by the Capitol, after the 3__rd__ QQ. Katniss is in D13. And I've missed her so much. _

I'll I can do is nod. If I talk, certain death. Wait, why was he captured? And not Katniss?

* * *

**Cato's POV [3 days later]**

_3_

_2_

_1 _

_The gong noises and my feet are moving before I know it. I managed to get my hand on an 18inch machete. Blood and guts everywhere._

WHAT'S GOING ON! WHAT'S HAPPENING? I'm being taken held hostage, I can't say anything. I'm a worthless avox. So why would you take me? But they woke me up from what was probably another nightmare. But still where the hell am I going?

Cato: Argawa! ARGAWA! Melaff!

Is all I can say. Just some strange messed up animal noises. I hate being an avox. Just then, something sweet is poured in my mouth._ Sleep syrup._

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

I awake to a familiar warmth that I've longed for. _ Peeta. _ That means…

Katniss: PEETA!

Peeta: Good morning sleepy head!

Katniss: Oh Peeta I've missed you sooooooooooo much! Oh are you okay?

Peeta: Yes. Your mother checked me out and fixed up a couple wounds and I was good to go!

I hear a knock on the door.

Peeta: Who's that?

Katniss [Shrugs] Come in!

Pres. Coin: Good good! You're awake! I have a little surprise other than baker boy

Katniss [laughs] Okay, what is it?

Pollex: Hello!

Katniss: YOU CAN TALK!

Pollex: I know! I'm so happy! All those years of silence, are traded in for one shot a month!

Katniss: Oh pollex that's great! [Hugs him]

Pres. Coin: Yes, yes. Very exciting! Our crew sadly lost 3 members, but is just rounding up some avox's to bring back. We're un-toxining the ones that were managed to come the first time. Now I'm off to a meeting, Katniss, Peeta, I'll need you there in 15 okay?

Katniss & Peeta: Yes ma'am

Pres. Coin: Okay. [Leaves room]

Peeta: Hey Katniss?

Katniss: Yeah?

Peeta: Katniss, when I was in the capitol, I think I was seeing the tributes from our 1st games. And the one before them.

Katniss: That's crazy Peeta! They all died, and we saw it first-hand!

Peeta: NO! Katniss! I'm serious! Emry (foxface) I was hugging her 3 days ago. I was so happy to see her! She's an avox!

Katniss: Come on that's crazy Peeta!

?: Katniss?

* * *

**Hey Guys!**

**OH CLIFF HANGER!**

**im happy to get two reviews on the first chapter! And if your are reading this story, i would love if you would review! just click that little blue button under this chapter! Also if you could check out my story Wizards of district 13, and if you like that, check out my amazing friends story A fight to the death by Im a ****skyscraper!**

**~~~reviews~~~**

**Quiet-little-wallflower- Thanks so much! i try to make it believable!**

**Im A Skyscraper- Thanks! Your story is going to be good too! and thanks for subscribing!**

**Anla'shok: Thnx! hope you keep reading! and yeah i started to laugh to!**

**Please please pleassse review, subscribe, and share with friends!**

**-LittleRedDevilKat**


End file.
